Small Steps
by Pasts-Hormony2
Summary: Sequel to 'Because You're Worth It' Grace has found out that she is pregnant. She needs to adjust but sometimes, change is hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for staying faithful to this story!!! This is the sequel to 'Because You're Worth It' If you haven't read it then, read it first!!!!!! None of this stuff will make any sense to ya otherwise!!!! This chap will be a lot about Rigsby's past. **

**Disclaimer: I **_**still **_**own nothing!**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

**Small Steps **

**Chapter 1: I'd Do Anything**

**Rigsby pov.**

Four weeks.

That's how long it's been since I found out the love of my life was pregnant.

Because of rape.

I remember watching her fall apart in my arms as she asked me what I would think if she kept the child.

I knew Grace wouldn't abort the baby; she was too devout in her religion to even consider it.

And later, Grace told me that she wouldn't be able to take going through nine months of caring for the child then to just hand it off to someone else.

If she were to give the child up for adoption everyone who knew her and loved her would slowly watch her die.

And, none of us wanted that.

Lisbon had told Grace to stay home for a week, to rest and let everything sink in. But Grace being Grace, insisted on coming to work.

Lisbon had sighed and Jane told her it would be no use, that Grace would sneak in again.

Grace's father informed me that he and his wife were moving to California to be closer to their daughter.

I guess I should've known that. Grace's family would want to take care of her and give her as much support as possible.

Grace's father told me to watch over her while they were in Arizona, planning their move.

Alex was staying and his wife and daughter were flying in from Chicago.

That just proved to me how _close_ Grace was with her family.

(Flashback)

_I had grown up with a violent father. He beat my mom and I often and he had a major drinking problem. And one day my mom decided she wouldn't have him hurting us anymore. _

_She took a baseball bat from outside and crept into the living room where my father was passed out. The bat was above her head and you could see her arms shaking. _

_Though at the time my dad showed no signs of it, he was awake. _

_My mother's eyes slipped closed as she decided whether or not to follow through with her plans. During those few seconds, my father jumped up and took the bat from her. _

_And the weapon intended to kill a heartless man was used to murder an innocent woman. _

_I was out with my friend Adam when I found my mom was dead and my father was in jail. _

_Only seven at the time, I didn't quite understand what the woman in the dress and shiny shoes meant. _

_Mom was dead? _

_Dad had finally snapped enough to murder her?_

(End Flashback)

My mother was the only one who protected me.

And she died because of me; to keep me safe.

To this day I still wonder if she _knew _that he would kill her and yet she did it anyway to save me.

But now my father was in jail, a life sentence.

I hadn't seen him since the day I visited him in prison. Almost.

(Flashback)

"_Wayne, your father wants to see you."_

_It was the lady with the shiny shoes and expensive looking cloths. _

_I nodded 'no' and she gave me a half-hearted smile. _

"_We can go and get ice cream after. Maybe we can but some candy at the store."_

_The lady, Ms. Donaldson, had asked me to call her Ruth. She liked to use bribes to get me to comply to her wishes. _

_She was an older woman, maybe in her fifties. With large eyes and a soft smile, she could be a perfect stereotypical grandmother. _

_Ruth wore her hair back in a bun all the time and always had on a crisp, clean suit. _

"_You don't have to stay long. Only five minutes okay?" She tried to compromise. _

_I once again nodded 'no' and Ruth sighed. _

"_It's my job to protect you while you father is in trial. But I also have to obey your father's more civil wishes to do with you." _

_As a young child, I hated the way her words sounded. _

_They sounded as if I would move from place to place, with no one who really cared. _

_Ruth leaned over my shoulder to see what I was drawing. _

"_Who's that?" _

_There was a clear enough picture of a woman in a field. _

"_My mother."_

_My voice was barely a whisper. _

"_Oh." _

_At that Ruth left the room and I didn't have to go in to see my father…….__**yet**__……._

(End Flashback)

For Ruth and I it had become a routine, she would say my father wanted to see me and I would refuse.

But eventually I had to go and see him and that was a memory I tried to block from mind. It was a painful memory that no child of seven should have to deal with. But even now it is still with me, just buried deep inside my mind.

So, Grace and I had something in common; I became an agent as a result of my past.

Grace did also.

I saw my career path as a good opportunity to find people who were in situations I had been in. Or to catch another father in the web of lies when the truth was, he abused his family.

Ruth stayed in my life for years after she found a family to take care of me.

Up until three months ago.

She had died of brain cancer. With the little money she had as a retired child service's worker there was no hope of her living. But, Ruth made it through two years with chemo and such. And I only found out about her cancer five days before she died.

She said nothing to me as to not interfere with my job. But I would've helped out in any way I could have. Ruth was my mother of sorts. She took care of me and protected me from harm and gave me a good life. Well, she more gave me a family that become my tool or key to a good life.

"Hey…? Are you okay?"

I was dragged from my nostalgic thoughts and dragged back into the real world.

I looked up and saw Grace standing near my desk with a worried look on her flawless face.

"Yeah…..Just remembering…. So what have you been up to?" It was all to stall from her asking what I was thinking about.

"Finishing up a case file and answering phone calls." Grace's voice was uncertain and I could tell it was from my distant demeanor.

A chair screeched across the floor as Grace pulled it up to my desk.

"Have your parents found a place yet?" I asked curiously.

"They've been thinking about a small home in Sunnyvale. You know, outside of LA by enough yet closer than Arizona."

I looked up from my papers and saw Grace smiling lightly.

I decided to make small-talk. "What's your dad going to do for work?" Yeah, They would have to make money somehow.

"My mom is going back into nursing. Dad's happy about the early retirement." There was a smile in her voice and a certain….._cheerfulness_…..?

"It'll be good to see my niece Elaina. She was only three when I last saw her. Now she's seven." A reminiscent look was painted on Grace's face.

I could tell that Grace already had a maternal side to her. Whenever the whole team went out to eat as a victory reward for closing a case, Grace would smile wistfully at mothers who held onto little children.

Small hands would grasp onto their mothers as they wove through the crowds of people. Grace would watch small redheads clutch onto their mother's shirt and little brown-eyed children grasp teddy bears.

Jane picked up on Grace's longing state for children and casually asked her how many of her own she wanted.

Grace blushed a bright pink and answered three. At that time she wasn't used to Jane's odd questions. Now everyone could see into his real meaning for the his random questions; they were to read us, to understand us.

I wondered silently if Grace would ever get her wish of three children or if after this ordeal she would want no more. Would she want little fingers wrapped around her own as an innocent being slept in her arms? Or someone to cry to her when they scratched a knee. Who knew.

"What time is Alex and his family due back at?" I asked curiously while sifting through a pile of papers that never seemed to shorten on my desk.

"Oh about four thirty. His wife, Nina, wants to make dinner. She was born in Italy and makes the best authentic Italian food I've ever had."

Even though I knew I had a food centered mind, food was the last thing on my mind lately. As of now Grace was the star of my thoughts.

"Hmm. Are Alex and his wife staying with you?" I wondered out loud.

"No, they're staying at a hotel near me. I don't think I'd be able to take Alex in my apartment for too long. He's sweet but can get irritating."

I smiled, "He's just worried about you."

'We all are' I said silently in my head. How could we not be? We saw Grace attempt to act as if nothing had happened. Most of the time she was fine but even Lisbon tapping her on the shoulder made her jump. Grace had become more on edge and her eyes would dart around a room we were in checking if there was someone watching her.

Grace sighed and nodded as she spoke, "I know."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

We had been sitting silently and finishing documents; just enjoying each others company when Grace's phone went off. I felt her shift as she reached for it on the corner of my desk.

"It's Alex."

She stood and moved toward the window where sunlight streamed in like a curtain of brightness. The redness that so reminded me of fire-in her hair- glinted in the dazzling rays.

"Hi."

I looked down at the papers on my desk as I tried not to intrude in Grace's conversation with her brother. I found this hard. The sound of her voice and not being able to see her react to whatever Alex was saying was difficult. I looked up and saw Grace looking at me eagerly.

"Nina and Elaina are landing?" There was a pause then Grace spoke again.

"That's good.--------Okay."

When Grace said 'okay' you could hear the smile in her voice.

"I will. I promise" Grace sounded irritated and exasperated all at once. "Love you too."

An audible 'click' was heard as Grace closed her phone.

"Alex and Nina want you to join us for dinner. I said I would ask…I didn't know if you were busy---"

I cut her off. "I'm free…That is if you want me to come." A small smile played across Grace's lips as she nodded her head in a quick jerk.

She sat back down at her seat near me and picked up my hand. My eyes traveled from her face down to her hand that was now holding mine.

Grace's delicate fingers were threaded into mine and warmth radiated between us. I felt the smile that was on her face paint itself onto mine. The joy she had emanated to everyone around her.

Even after everything that happened to her, she somehow managed to smile still. I had no idea how she did that. It just showed how strong she really was.

My thumb lightly caressed her knuckles and I looked up to see a grin on Grace's face.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked curiously and she shook her head as if it wasn't important to say.

I cocked my head as I saw her give a hidden, quick flashing smirk.

"Nothing whatsoever?" I asked knowing that she wouldn't lie even if it was a banter-full lie.

"I don't know, I'm just happy." Grace shrugged as if she also had no idea as to why she was happy.

My brows furrowed in contemplation as a smile tugged at my lips. She was happy? How?

Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones. Yeah, that was it. And maybe a few minutes from now she would be crying for no reason. But part of me hoped that was not it. That maybe _I _had something to do with Grace's sudden contentment. But even thinking that felt condescending.

Grace moved, leaning her head over my arm to see her watch which was on the wrist of the hand I was holding. "I should be leaving soon. Alex will want me to make sure Nina has everything she needs for dinner."

I nodded my head and reluctantly let go of Grace's warm hand. "I'll see you about five thirty?" I once again nodded to answer her question.

Grace smiled and leaned down, kissing me lightly on the lips. "Bye." She turned but ran directly into Lisbon.

"Oh!" Grace's eyes were wide with surprise as her hand covered her heart. I could almost sense Grace's erratic heartbeat.

Lisbon's right eyebrow was quirked upward in a look of quizzical authority. "Sorry boss. It won't happen again." Grace said quickly and Lisbon shook her head with a sigh.

"I'll let it slide this time."

"Thanks." Grace smiled but there was still blush evident. I laughed carefully under my breath as Grace lithely moved past Lisbon and headed to the exit.

Lisbon turned to me and saw humor in my eyes. "Don't think the warning doesn't go to you too." I sat up and nodded but let out a gusty sigh when she turned away.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

**Grace pov.**

After running into Lisbon I felt slightly embarrassed by my actions. Not because I didn't want to kiss Wayne but because I was at work. And Lisbon had been kind to me, _us_, to Rigsby and my relationship slide. The least I could do was try not to let her see anything.

I turned off my car and took the keys out of the ignition with a sigh. Alex was probably going to pry and make sure I do nothing strenuous even though he'd consider walking too energy demanding. I loved my brother very much and I knew he was just worried but he drove me up a wall. Then back down it and up it again.

He just drove me plain mad.

I opened my apartment door and my nose met a delicious scent. Tomatoes with herbs and garlic. The spicy scent of kielbasa hinted to a meat sauce being made.

"Elaina." I called when I heard girlish giggles coming from my living room. Little footsteps rang throughout my hallway as a girl with bouncy black curls ran up to me.

"Aunt Grace!" She squealed happily when I pulled her into a hug.

"Wow Laina! You've grown up so fast!" The little girl of seven nodded her head in a swift bobbing action. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alex and Nina round the corner.

Nina was a woman of medium height who had a very Italian look to her. Dark hair cascaded over her shoulders in waves of ebony. She had deep green eyes that looked like pine tree needles during fall. Not only was she a beautiful woman, she was one of the kindest people on this earth.

"Hello Grace." Nina said gleefully as she stepped forward and hugged me. "How've you been Nina?" I asked, my eyes drifting to Alex and back redolently. Nina laughed and shook her head lightly.

"Things have been fine. Alex has been good." I saw Alex shake his head and roll his eyes in exasperated humor. Over the years he had gotten used to Nina and my self's jokes.

"Yeah Aunt Grace, I've been good too!" I turned my attention back to the black-haired beauty beside me.

She was what I wanted someday; a beautiful, healthy child.

Then I remembered I would be getting that soon enough. My world started to spin a bit but I pasted on a smile and snapped back into reality. The least I could do was act content around my family.

"I'm sure you have!" I leaned down and scooped the young girl into my arms. She giggled lightly and kissed me on the nose.

Alex was standing behind me with his hand on the small of my back. I could almost see him watching every move I made to make sure I was fine.

Part of me wanted to grumble about that, the carefulness of everyone suddenly. It was like they thought I would break at the slightest mention of what happened to me. But I knew that I wouldn't _break _per se.

I was stronger than that but I still had my limits. People saw the smile I pasted on everyday but had no real idea of what was going on in my head as of month ago.

But there was one thing… person who made me genuinely comfortable, relaxed and totally at peace.

I sighed as I put Elaina down on a chair in my kitchen. Nina stirred a pot full of tomato sauce and meat when she called for Alex. "Could you mix this for me and put the pasta on?" I saw Alex grumble inwardly; he hated cooking. "Sure." Nina leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek then pulled me behind her.

Nina sat across from me in the living room. Elaina had gone off the read to her daddy while he concentrated very hard on making pasta.

"So….. Alex told me what happened to you. I wanted to tell you that I'll be here for you."

I had been getting that a lot lately, the I'll-be-there-for-you speech. Sure, I appreciated knowing that people would be there for me, but it was simply generic. But I smiled and said 'Thank you'

"Have you thought of names?" I sucked air in with a sudden breath. "Oh, is it too early for me to ask?" Nina looked guilty and worried.

"No, no it's fine," I assured her, "Truthfully I haven't thought much about that."

Nina smiled sadly. "Yeah. There is more to worry about than names." I nodded. Nina would know what I was going through. She had been through child birth and pregnancy.

But Alex, her husband, was the father. She had a supporter who loved her and loved the child that was growing inside her. The father of my child was not only dead but a criminal. A criminal who raped me.

"A baby will be the most joyful thing you've ever experienced. They love you and depend on you; it makes you feel very….necessary." Nina smiled reminiscently. She patted my leg.

Most of my life I hadn't _needed _people. But at this moment I felt like I really needed someone to care for me and make me feel loved. I felt overjoyed yet anxious and scared all at once. My emotions twisted more in these four weeks then they have in years.

"I hear that this Mr. Rigsby is……. A possible choice for you?" Nina smiled while raising her left eyebrow knowingly.

She had an odd way of saying things but that was only because of her culture and language. I had gotten used to her speech as had my family. It was just something about Nina that was unique.

I rolled my eyes; I felt like a young girl who's crush has been revealed to her whole class.

"You could put it that way." I tried to sound serious but the smile tugging at my lips was a dead giveaway at my yearning to talk just about him. Once again the feelings of being a teenager swamped me; love. I felt so adolescent, as if it was the first time I was really in love.

But was I? I thought about him often and wanted to be with him. But was that enough? Maybe the little things I noticed about him signs of my love. Maybe how I saw his eyes light up a bit when he saw me smile. Or whenever we touched his eyes would unconsciously close for a fraction of a second in contentment. Possibly even the way I had now gotten him to eat carrots without going into anaphylactic shock, or so he said he would. (It was a huge accomplishment at the time) And, maybe he loved me.

"Well it's good that you have someone. I hope, for your sake Grace, that he will be the one for you. You never know how much you need other people until youare in a situation like yours."

I smiled and looked down at my hands that lay in my lap. 'Yeah, it would be nice if he was the one I would spend forever with.' My mind trailed to Wayne.

Nina stood and moved to check on Alex who, God knew, could find a way to mess up mixing a pot of sauce.

Elaina who was peeking around the doorway had heard her mother leave the room.

"Aunt Grace…? Are you having a baby?" I guessed she had heard. Nina said she was reading to Alex but her trilling voice hadn't filled the house so I knew she was listening.

I really hadn't wanted to tell her just yet but, I couldn't lie to the girl. Elaina's eyes were filled with innocence and wonder so how could I not answer her question.

"Yes." Wow, that was brilliant and thought out. I couldn't have come up with anything more substantial. But I couldn't lie to her.

Elaina's eyes lit up in amazement. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Elaina was practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I don't know yet. When I find out I'll tell you." Elaina smiled and jumped into my lap.

"I'm gonna have a baby cousin!" Elaina said loudly as she hugged me. "Yes." I said laughing and I hugged her back.

If my baby, whether a boy or girl, was like my niece I think it would be the most delightful thing that ever happened to me.

A daze of sorts came to me and I saw a pale being lying in my arms. Little fingers were curled into a fist and delicate eyes were closed with pastel eyelids covering them. A peppering of dull red-blonde hair covered a small head. The skin of the child was smooth and creamy and the color of rose petals. My eyes closed and a distant smile ghosted across my face.

So beautiful and pure. Babies were innocent and one of the few things that could take my breath away.

" Laina you're not bothering your aunt, are you?"

Nina's voice drew me from my reverie. "Oh, she's fine." I said smiling lightly. Everyone would have to find out sooner or later that I was expecting a child.

"Dinner is ready. Laina , why don't you set the table for me?"

Elaina, who loved to be helpful, skipped off to do her assigned chore.

"I was thinking----" Nina started but a knock on my door stopped her.

A small, suggestive smile crept over Nina's face as she smartly cut me off to the door.

"Smooth." I muttered now not bothering to even go to the door. I sat on my couch and closed my eyes with a sigh.

Quiet voices filled the hallway and then the living room. "Grace." I shot up from my seat with my eyes wide open. Wayne looked at me worriedly as I had been zoned out.

"Hi." I smiled and saw his eyes scan me carefully.

Worry.

"You know you shouldn't do that." I spoke out.

Oops. I hadn't meant to say that.

"Do what?" Wayne looked at me concerned and I sighed. He was just proving my point.

"Worry about me. I'm fine…… Really." My voice was sure but I knew my eyes gave away the fact that I was _not _fine. At least not in the inside.

Wayne dropped the subject for later examination, or forceful discussion, whichever you preferred.

Elaina walked into the room and grinned at Wayne who smiled back.

"And who could you be?"

Elaina's smile was now practically stretching across her whole face. She loved attention.

"Elaina Mae Van Pelt."

Wayne smiled at the girl who was a spitting image of her mother.

"Well, I guess we can all sit down for dinner." Nina said giving me a small smile.

I took my seat as did Wayne. Elaina sat next Wayne with a huge smile on her face.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

**Okay, y'all, I am back! I hope you thought this was an alright start to the sequel of 'Because You're Worth It'. So, review if you liked it or hated it. And the next update shall be up soon. If I get a good amount of reviews, the next chappie may come sooner. **


	2. Another Sad Case

**Reminder: This story takes place before Bosco get the responsibility of the Red John case…. Wow… What a dead giveaway…. **

**Chapter 2**

**Another Sad Case**

Warm water ran over her body as she loudly hummed.

Her eyes were closed as she picked up a bottle of shampoo and lathered it into her long, caramel brown hair. Steam fogged the one window in the bathroom and had a soothing effect in her.

A new song came on the radio and she sighed lightly and listened for the new tune.

It was nothing good, some rap song. She stuck her head out and reached for her mp3 player.

The door was left open.

She growled lightly, she would kill her brother. He came in at night to get his toothpaste but never closed the door.

Then she saw red on the white walls of her parents bedroom. Her breath quickened and she shook it off- it was probably strawberry jam from her sisters breakfast.

She glanced again.

It was drawn in the shape of a smiley-face. A sad looking smiley face. A dripping, metallic emoticon.

The girl tried to look further into her parents room. But in order to see well, she would have to get out of the shower.

Part of her was telling her to stay, there could be danger, but the other part said, 'It has got to be some twisted birthday joke from Owen.

The braver side won.

She stepped out cautiously and wrapped herself in her ivory colored towel.

The padded lightly into her parent's carpeted room. What she saw made her scream.

Her mother had a knife in her chest as did her father.

The girl's eyes were wide with fear. Where was Owen? And Meg?

The girl's thought's raced as she ran into her siblings rooms.

Owen was lying on his bloodied bed with his eyes closed. Meg was next to him with her favorite book in her hands.

Dead.

Her face was blue; she was suffocated by a bag which was lying next to her form.

The girl wanted to break down and cry her eyes out. But a certain survival mode kicked in and she got out of there as fast as she could.

Her neighbor, an older man, was out mowing his prized lawn when he saw her run out of her house in only a towel.

He saw the tears and fear written on her face and knew something was wrong.

She heard an engine stop nearby but didn't lift her head.

"What is wrong?"

She couldn't respond. It was too painful to think of what had happened.

"Paige, what's wrong? Did something happen?" The older man was becoming more worried.

"They're dead."

"Who's dead?" For all the old man knew, she could be talking about her dogs- no point in freaking out yet.

"Owen. And Meg and mom and dad. They're dead." Her voice cracked and she fell to her knees in sheer pain.

The elderly man called for his wife.

She could hear him talking to someone on the phone.

But she didn't pay attention.

They were gone. Dead. She wouldn't see their faces again. Not for a long time at least.

A blanket of fleece wrapped around her trembling figure. But she didn't acknowledge the person.

ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ

**At CBI**

**Rigsby pov. **

"We have a new case."

Everyone looked up and saw Lisbon's grim expression. Jane seemed to register what that meant first.

"When do we leave?"

"Now. The murders are in San Francisco. Pack up and we leave."

Everyone stared after her kind of clueless.

"Um… boss… what about the briefing?" I was the first to speak up. All we knew is that we were going to San Francisco. And by the haunting look in Jane's eyes, it involved Red John.

Lisbon turned around looking completely exasperated.

"At approximately 12:00 today, there were four murders. The McHale's. From everything the local cops can tell, this is a genuine Red John murder."

Grace looked up from her computer screen. "Boss, the report says there was one survivor. A girl… Paige McHale. Age 15. She found her family dead. A neighbor reported it."

Jane looked up with surprise in his eyes.

There had never been a Red John survivor. Unless of course Red John wanted them to live as he did Jane.

"Well… she might know something." Lisbon said as she turned on her heel and went to her office.

All of us looked at each other except for Jane who got up and followed after Lisbon.

I stood and stretched out and saw Grace watching me, smiling.

"What?" I cocked an eyebrow and looked at her questionably.

"Oh nothing." Grace's red lips held a small smile.

I leaned over her chair and braced my hands on her desk.

"Really?"

The scent of Grace's shampoo, vanilla and apples, overrode my senses. I lightly touched my lips to her forehead and heard Cho cough discernibly. I knew Cho wasn't angry… maybe a bit awkward, but not mad. Since…. _that_, everyone had seen Grace as a younger sister.

Except for me.

I shot a death glare at Cho and looked back at Grace who had a light blush on her cheeks.

"Wayne… not here." Grace sounded embarrassed, but I could see from her eyes that she was happy.

"Hmm…. Later then?" I gave her an expectant look like a child did when passing a toy store.

Grace just laughed and shook her beautiful head in exasperation.

"Possibly." That was all I needed.

Of course, Grace and I were dating but I did everything in my power to not pressure her.

Cho stood and walked to the kitchen area and filled up on coffee. Like me, he knew that this case would be tiring. Anything involving Red John was exhausting.

Then I heard shouts.

Grace looked up; alarmed. We both quieted, me in an attempt to listen in.

"Dammit Jane! Why can't you stop?!"

The whole building could probably hear her yells.

I moved closer to Lisbon's office to see if I could look through the blinds.

"Wayne!" Grace rolled her eyes at my nosiness even though I knew she was curious as to what was happening too.

Lisbon was sitting behind her desk with her head in her hands. Jane was sitting on the other chair across from her with a blank expression.

Jane spoke but we couldn't hear what he was saying. He reached for Lisbon's hand and she pulled away and we could all see that her eyes were red.

That could only mean that she was or _had _been crying.

Jane looked in shock at the sight of her ruddy cheeks.

Grace and I could mouth it when Jane said, 'I'm sorry.' At that Lisbon shook her head but a few tears slipped out. She bit her lip and once again hid her face in her hands.

Jane stood and walked over to her chair. He nearly pulled her out of the chair and hugged her.

Lisbon hated being touched.

We all knew that and respected her boundaries. Jane knew as well if not better than us that Lisbon got uncomfortable with people too close to her.

But obviously, at this moment, Jane didn't care.

Grace's mouth fell open as she saws Lisbon and Jane embrace. For once Lisbon didn't flinch away. She just stood there and let Jane comfort her.

I snorted; so much for leaving right now.

ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ

**Hey y'alls! Thank you for reading this chapter of Small Steps! Please be patient in waiting for the next one! School can be a murderer! **

**Please review! **


	3. Creepers and Explanations

**A/N: Thank you for coming back! I have no excuse as to why it took me so long to update. Remember, more reviews= a much faster update!**

**I would like to thank Dancanman for the review I received. It was the most amazing review I have ever gotten in my life! Thank you for those kind words!**

**Does anyone want to try to top Dancanman's review???? Good luck!!! I am quite okay with you trying though!**

**Now on with the chapter……**

ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ

**Chapter 3 **

**Creepers and Explanations**

**Regular pov.**

Paige leaned over her crossed arms as she stared at the table in front of her.

The door swished open, but she didn't as much as flinch.

"Paige McHale?" Paige nodded but still didn't truly acknowledge the other person's presence.

"I'm Teresa Lisbon. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Lisbon looked at the girl in front of her- who was so young. She had all her family gone in the matter of twenty minutes. The coroner had said that each family member had died within moments of each other. Except for the father and youngest daughter.

In a sick way it reminded Lisbon of Jane and his daughter.

"That's fine." Paige's voice was rough from crying and her eyes were red from what Lisbon could see.

Lisbon was never one to show emotions, but she nearly choked up at the girl's ever so distant gaze.

"Where were you before you found your family-" Lisbon was about to say 'dead' but she refrained from adding that.

"I was in my parent's bathroom taking a shower. When I got out and saw that the door was open. I thought it was my brother, so I didn't think anything of it. Then I saw a smiley-face on the wall. I got out and saw them…. Dead."

Lisbon had sympathy.

Her mother had died when she was young in a car accident. But at least in the end she had her father and brothers. Her father was an alcoholic though. That didn't make it a better situation.

Tears sprung to the girl's eyes and she tried to shake them off.

"I'm sorry." Paige's tears fell hot and fast as she tried in vain to keep them at bay.

"It's okay sweetie." Lisbon wasn't one for useless words and over-comforting. But this girl set something off in Lisbon's heart.

She stood and hugged the trembling child to her. Paige hung onto Lisbon as if she would drown if she let go.

Everyone who was watching behind the mirror/ window of the interrogation room was in a somewhat shocked state.

Lisbon stroked the girls face and gently kissed her forehead.

Lisbon knew that comforting words such as, 'It'll be okay.' and 'Don't worry.' would be taken in vain. Everything would _not _be okay. Things would be hard and everything won't be okay.

Lisbon didn't want to breed false hope in the girl. She was young and could grow and slowly, with time get over it.

"We can stop talking about that now." Lisbon whispered.

"Thank you." Paige pulled away and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. The redness had become more obvious as had the lines on her face. She probably hadn't slept for all the day.

"Do you want anything else to drink? Hot chocolate? Coffee?" Lisbon was one of those people who relied on caffeine or sugar to make it through tired days.

"No thank you. Daddy said coffee is bad for me."

Lisbon watched the girl as her own words registered in her brain. "Oh God." Paige chocked and trembled.

Lisbon remembered what it felt like to be in such pain. After her mother died, Lisbon felt as if everything she said would conjure memories. And it did.

Lisbon's mother used to tell her brothers to stay quiet at the dinner table. Once she was gone, Lisbon had told them to quiet down. She clearly remembered her eyes watering as she excused herself to her room. Of course her brother followed her and they all ended up crying together.

Lisbon guided the girl into her office so they didn't have to stand in the dark interrogation room. Paige sat on the large, comfortable chair in the corner and huddled into it.

Lisbon remembered earlier that day Jane had sat there and talked to her.

_(Flashback)_

"Lisbon."

Jane called after her as she walked into her office after giving a short briefing.

"Lisbon." There was something in Jane's voice that made her want to turn around…almost.

"What?"

"I just wanted to remind you of my intentions when I find Red John."

She snapped. Maybe because Jane and her had gotten closer. Or at least they thought they had.

Lisbon wasn't expecting him to forget his wife and daughter and their brutal murders. But the selfish part of her was thinking maybe he wouldn't want to avenge them- that maybe his work would distract him. She knew she was growing fonder of him.

That scared her.

She didn't want to get closer to that childish, over-analytical, nosy, fool.

"Dammit Jane! Why can't you stop?!"

Lisbon sat behind her desk with her hands hiding hot, oozing tears.

"He deserves to die." Lisbon didn't pay attention to that. She just focused on stopping her pointless sobbing.

She took one of her hands away from her face to see the moistness gathered on it. It seemed so stupid to cry over Jane.

It was just that she didn't want him to go to jail. She didn't want to have to visit him behind bars. Lisbon didn't want to have to wait for years to be able to talk to him without others monitoring their every word.

Jane reached for her hand but Lisbon just flinched away. She didn't really want him to see her falling apart. Especially since it was his fault.

It seemed too much to handle.

"I'm sorry."

That caused her to look at him.

Lisbon shook her head, thinking he just felt entitled to say he was sorry. Jane probably just felt bad about the tears.

Lisbon bit her lip and closed her eyes.

Then she felt herself being tugged right out of her chair. Warm arms wrapped around her and she was so tempted to just lean into them and cry her eyes out.

"I have to." Jane whispered into her ear.

Lisbon didn't fight it; she would have to face this later. Instead, she just leaned into him and sobbed.

Jane stiffened at her forwardness, but he caressed her back lightly, showing he was there to comfort her.

_(End Flashback_)

Jane walked in with a steaming cup in his hands. He looked at the girl then to his tea.

"Here, you need this more than I do." Jane handed the cup to Paige and laid his hand on her head.

"He killed my wife and daughter."

Paige looked up to Jane's sad eyes and detected extreme pain and anger.

"I'm sorry."

Paige's voice sound wispy and willowy- like reeds in the wind.

"Don't worry, Paige. He won't be out there for long." Jane sounded so sure about it, so Paige didn't question him.

Lisbon gave him the evil eye. Paige was young; she didn't need to be caught up in Jane's revenge plan. Actually, it was better for her to not know of it at all.

ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ

**Rigsby pov.**

I focused on driving.

That was a difficult thing being that Grace was next to me stretching out her arms.

She grabbed a water bottle near me and took short, deliberate sips.

Lisbon had sent Grace and me out to investigate the crime scene. The girl, Paige, was driven in to be questioned and Cho was researching connections between the Paige's family and other red John cases. Lisbon and Jane were watching Paige and talking to her.

I could see it in Grace's eyes when she saw Paige, that she has sympathy.

_(Flashback)_

Grace sat at her desk looking bordly at her computer screen.

Quiet whispers hushed the whole bullpen of our team. Everyone had heard that there was a survivor from a Red John case. No one knew who it was except for those on our team. When they saw a girl with brown hair who looked to be fifteen.

No one went to ask her questions as they wanted to.

She looked absolutely crushed; her hair a mess and her face red. Grace and I did our best not to watch her walk into the interrogation room.

The last thing she need was some onlookers in her time of sorrow.

Lisbon opened the door for Paige and Grace could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

I looked down and Grace had tears of her own collecting in her eyes.

I leaned down, not caring who was watching and hugged her. She simply sobbed into my neck as I comforted her the best I could.

_(End Flashback)_

I stopped the car just outside of the McHale's home and got out unceremoniously. I could see Grace smiling at my abruptness; she said I was too impatient.

Oh well, there was a case to handle now. Not time to ponder over my shortcomings.

There was a mob of people outside of the McHale's home. It never ceased to amaze me how quickly news got out. Even though Minnelli had told every agent to never leak information.

I tried to weave my way through the cluster of people but saw I had lost Grace. My eyes searched for her frantically and I saw a tall man with shades on her, trying to question her.

I saw Grace was at a lost for words.

I shoved rudely through the people and stood in front of Grace- me now facing the man.

"Is there something you wanted?" I tried my hardest to keep my voice from sounding menacing. Grace still hadn't gotten over _that_. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to be anywhere but near that dark, suspicious man.

"No sir. Other than why she is here after what happened to her a little over four weeks ago."

My pulse quickened a bit and I had to hold my own arm back from hitting the man in front of me.

"Now, why in the hell would you ask her that?" I was angry. My blood was boiling beneath my skin and I felt Grace's hand on my shoulder.

"Oh… Just curious. I thought maybe she would be a little shaken up." The man smile, his thin lips curling into an evil looking smirk.

"Yeah. I think she is. By men like you." I grabbed his arm and took out my handcuffs.

"We are taking you in for some questioning."

A few of the people in the crowd stepped out of the way while others snapped pictures and 'ooohed' as Grace looked after me while biting her lip.

It made me sick. The press acted as if people had no feelings and would do anything for a story with high ratings.

Grace walked into the home as I shoved the man into the SUV. I motioned a few cops over.

"Make sure he stays here. Watch him well. He could be a suspect." I honestly didn't think he was a part of these murders. I just didn't like the way he looked at Grace.

I sighed. I knew that I couldn't go arresting every man that looked at her wrong. But it bugged me nonetheless.

I ran in through the front door and found Grace leaning against the wall in the backyard. Her hand was running through her hair nervously as I saw her trying to collect herself.

"You okay?"

Grace jumped lightly then, once she saw it was me, closed her eyes lightly and I saw a tear roll down her face.

I stepped closer to her and encircled her in my arms. She shook slightly and hid her face in my neck.

"He scared me. I thought that information wasn't released. And when he asked… he smiled."

I didn't speak. I just let her cry.

After a few minutes Grace pulled away, sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was overreacting." I shook my head.

"No you weren't. There's something wrong with that guy." Grace laughed lightly and trailed her fingers over my lip.

"Thank you."

I cracked a smile of my own. "Anytime."

I leaned in and kissed her lightly then took her hand and lead her to the room we were supposed to be investigating.

The first thing that hit me was the scent of blood. I was used to it and…. I looked over to Grace and saw her visibly wince.

I stopped and turned her so she was looking at me. "Are you alright?"

Grace shook her head then twitched, that was not the right thing to do. "I'm feeling a little sick."

I remembered the doctor had said that Grace might get sick from certain foods or smells.

"I'll take care of this. You sit down. Okay?" I looked at her pleadingly. I didn't want her pushing herself.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Fine." She didn't look to happy about having me work alone.

I was kind of surprised at her somewhat willing submission though. Grace was stubborn. I liked that about her though; although she had her moments of meekness. This was one of them.

"I'll be out in a bit."

ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ

**I prefer to do things on my own, but if anyone thinks I need a beta, please tell me so. And review also, reviews keep me alive. No lie whatsoever. **


	4. Children In An Evil World

**A/N: Hi. I am back! I hope that is okay with you… **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one except for Paige. **

**Many thanks to Some Crazy Girl Who Likes Pie!!! She is my new beta! Thank God for people willing to read rough drafts! **

**Here is chapter 4…………**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

**Chapter 4**

**Pondering **

**Rigsby pov.**

I finished gathering any evidence that the FBI hadn't already seen. That was difficult; those guys were nothing if not thorough.

The wall where Red John's signature smiley face was painted was an ivory white. The red contrasted it, making me blink at the difference of colors.

I walked into the bathroom adjoined to the master bedroom and saw water still in the shower. A bottle of shampoo was tipped over from when the girl must have anxiously gotten out of the shower.

It saddened me to think that young kid would have to go without parents. I knew what it was like. It wasn't pleasant. When I was fifteen I would've given my right arm to have a loving family.

I shook my head to attempt to clear my thoughts.

I saw Grace peeking into the room.

"Hey! What did I tell you about waiting outside and sitting down?" I asked in mock severity. Grace's eyes widened slightly when she heard my voice then she calmed once she saw I was joking.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I smiled. So, she worried about me too. Probably not even to a fraction of the extent I worried about her though. My reasons for worrying were plausible though, Grace was pregnant, had been raped, and had been ambushed by a shade wearing man not that longs ago. I didn't need to be fussed over.

But it made me feel good that she would be the one fret over me.

"Well I'm done here. We can head back." I held up the baggie of evidence as proof that I had been working.

Grace smiled and grabbed my hand and we walked out into the mob again. She stayed close to me in fear of there being another man like the one before.

Grace rounded to the passenger's side and I was stopped by an older officer.

"The man you wanted to be questioned has already been sent to your people." The man looked tired. I would be too if I had to hold back a mob for hours.

"Oh….. Thank you." I hadn't thought transportation through at all. I just knew I didn't want that freak in the same car as Grace.

I got my wish.

I hopped in and Grace and I drove off.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Paige shifted in her chair. She had been sitting there for over an hour. Sure, it was comfortable, she was just getting anxious.

There was a loud noise and Paige saw a man being shoved through a door. It looked like he was going into the interrogation room. There was a sudden heat inside her. Was that the man who killed her family?

She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw a red haired woman smiling at her without happiness.

"Here; I brought this back for you. I thought you might get hungry. I hope you like chicken." The woman held out a McDonald's bag.

"Thank you." Paige tried her hardest to smile back, but something kept her from doing so.

The woman gave her shoulder a light squeeze then put the bag down on the table in front of her.

As Paige leaned forward to get her food a large man walked into the bullpen. He had a smile on his face as he looked at the red haired woman.

Paige watched a small smile bloomed on her face as well. That was the type of smile her parents had shared on rare occasions when they weren't fighting. Her smile faltered; that wasn't the way she wanted to remember her parents.

Then the man sat at his desk which was close to Paige. He looked at Paige then to his computer screen.

Paige picked at her chicken then ate a french fry slowly. Fries had always been a comfort food. Her mom had said that someday she would regret that fact, but now she was okay with it.

But now she had no mother to tell her to slow down with the fries. She wouldn't tell her to go to bed or say that she had too much eyeliner on.

These were such trivial, insignificant things, but she would never hear them from her true mother again.

Her brother wouldn't pester her about some new movie he wanted to see or videogames. Her sister wouldn't be there to ask her to read books to her.

Daddy… He simply wouldn't be there. That was enough to make her heart break. He wouldn't watch silently as she played soccer.

She would have no family to laugh with at dinner.

Paige dropped the fry she was munching on to cover her eyes with her hand. She saw no need for others to see her cry. Teresa had already seen that, and that brought Paige out of her comfort zone. She was more of the suffer in silence type.

She was annoyed at her own weakness.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

**Rigsby pov.**

I looked up every once in a while to see the girl, Paige as I'd been told, eating slowly. She seemed lost in her own world. I thought that if I were to stand up and start dancing, she wouldn't notice.

There was a barely noticeable dropping sound and I saw the girl covering her eyes with her hand. I could see tears rolling down her cheeks. Most people would want comfort, but everything about her body langue said 'Stay away from me.'

"Grace." I whispered low enough that Paige wouldn't hear me.

Grace looked up and followed my gaze which was set on the trembling girl next to me. She looked at a loss of what to do.

The light footsteps of Jane and Lisbon

Jane was the only one of the two who noticed Paige's tears. And, for once, he looked unsure of what course of action to take.

"Paige… do you think you're up for helping me with something?" Lisbon's voice cut through the awkward silence that had settled over us like a thick, wooly blanket.

Paige stood quickly and nodded, seeing this as an opportunity to escape the room with all the others staring at her.

I watched as Paige walked with unsure yet over deliberate steps to follow Lisbon into the interrogation viewing room.

Grace's eyes met mine and we knew that Lisbon was going to ask Paige if she had ever seen the creep. Part of me was hoping that things were going to be this simple; the man would be Red John or a part of the case.

I shook my head to rid myself of wishful thinking.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

**A/N: I'm the kind of person who doesn't like it when people make their own character and get all fangirlish- like they are the character or something. And with Paige at the moment I'm feeling like a hypocrite. So, don't worry, she isn't going to be a part of this story for too long. **

**Reviews make things come faster! **


End file.
